Drops of Jupiter
by skylaralyxis
Summary: Rose Weasley takes after both her mother and father, and she's entering her 5th year at Hogwart's fully unaware of the events that await her. Family mishaps and drama, and a certain platinum blonde boy who suddenly seems to showing up everywhere.


**[ AN: Hey! Okay so this is my first planned out fanfiction. I always had a thing for Dramione, but of course Ron/Hermione always won. But I think Rose and Scorpius would be perfect for each other since they obviously aren't in the same situation as their parents and they are just 'slightly' different. Besides, I think JK kind of foreshadowed it in a way since Ron said "Don't get to friendly with him Rosie, Grandpa would never forgive you if you married a pureblood". I mean hello! Lol. To me that was kind of saying something but I don't know. Haha anyway please review! I wanted to put up a prologue and first chapter for starters. I know most fics like to focus on just Rose/Scorpius and they go little into the family but I want to show a lot of the family relationships too. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Before I began this chapter in my life, I'd like to tell you a bit about the background. You know...the things that fill in the blanks and make me who I am (as cliché as that sounds).

My name is Rose Evaline Weasley. Yes, I know you probably have that look on your face; the one of shock, interest, but...also confusion. I get that look a lot from those who don't live within the mythical dungeon walls of Hogwart's Castle. Everyone at Hogwarts is used to our names**, **just as their parents had grown use to our parent's names.

Everyone in the wizarding world knows who the Weasleys are, not to mention the Potters since there's basically no difference**. **What most of the world doesn't know is how to tell which one is which. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had many kids, who also had many kids, so it kind of branched off. In answer your curiosity; I am the eldest and only daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley (once known as Granger from the days when the Golden Trio had defeated Voldemort). Aside from me, their only other child is my little brother, Hugo Remus Weasley.

The story behind the generation before me is long so here's a brief description: My mom, dad, and Uncle Harry took Voldemort down together, and hunted for the Horcruxes. Uncle Harry was the chosen one (and 'the boy who lived'). They were known as the Golden Trio. After the war ended, Harry and Ginny eloped just as my mother and father had. And they've remained the best of friends to this day, which is why Hugo, James, Albus, Lily and I are extremely close. In fact, we are probably more like siblings than anything. Then again...the whole Weasley clan seems to be a lot closer than most families.

Our family is so close that at Hogwarts, we're like this big group of friends. Others are kind of viewed as 'outsiders'. We all stick up for each other through thick and thin. Of course we have friends outside the family, but our message is quite clear; Blood is thick than water.

My mother was said to have been the brightest witch of her age, and I inherited those bookworm genes. I also (unfortunately) inherited her obligating compassion for others. I can't help feeling sympathy for others no matter how mad at them I am, or how much I think they deserve what they get, whatever the scenario may be. I got the 'fiery red head' gene from my father, meaning I tend to turn into an irrational raging lunatic when pushed to the point of anger. I also got the Weasley's great 'Quidditch playing' gene, and love for mischief and trouble.

As far as my physical features go, I'm definitely recognizable as a Weasley, with my deep red wavy locks that is slightly a few shades redder than auburn. My hair is...for lack of a better word...well...big? It isn't bushy like my mother's was in her youth. It is just rather volumptuous with curls and waves. My hair comes down to my elbows in length. But unlike the Weasley tradition I have no freckles, instead I have my mother's porcelain fare skin. My eyes are bright, big, blue, and almond shaped. I have long dark lashes just like my mother. My nose is long and straight but it looks nice, since my lips are very full and have a sort of puckering appearance to them. I have a lanky body with the long Weasley legs. I am very tall for a girl, thanks to my father (about 5'11). Yet I have a think frame. I'm not your 'idealistic' beauty. Not many girls dream of having big, red, curly hair.

Most of our family is in Gryffindor, and a few Ravenclaw like Albus, Hugo, Lois, Dominique, and I. It was a Weasley tradition to be placed in Gryffindor, but things change I guess. It's not like anyone in our family is in Slytherin.

But that's my back story, that's who I am. Rose Evaline Weasley. And now I'm going to take you with me, on my adventure through my 5th year at Hogwarts. This surely will be a year to remember.


End file.
